


My Adventure to Atlantis

by Hufflepuff1700



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: It’s been a long day at work and after getting soaked in a thunderstorm, you just want to curl up into your bed and watch a movie on Disney+. As you’re scrolling through, you find an old movie from your childhood – Atlantis: The Lost Empire. You always thought that Milo was adorable with his fascination of Atlantis.So you decided to watch it to reminisce your childhood. Although a 21 year old woman, you are still a child at heart. As you’re watching the scene when Helga is trying to “seduce” Milo, the storm gets stronger and the tv starts to go crazy. You then get sucked into the tv and land in Mr. Whitmore’s house.How do you get roped into going to Atlantis? What will happen when you catch the young historians eye instead of Kida? Will you be able to return home, or will there be something to keep you there?I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire. All rights go to Disney.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Ugh! Stupid bus driver! I was running and waving to him! He saw me but he just closed the doors before I could get on. I had to walk in the middle of this thunderstorm and I kept getting splashed by drivers who turn the corners so fast that puddles become waves. And not to mention all of the customers I had to deal with today.

In all my time working as a barista at Starbucks, I have never had more stuck up people to deal with. I made all orders exactly the way they told me, but no, they think that because I “served” them, I’m lower than them and they make me remake their drink because it was “too hot/not enough ice/not blended enough”.

Right now I just want to take a hot shower, burrow myself into my many, many pillows and blankets. Once I’ve done those two things, and change into my pajamas, I start looking through the different movies that are on Disney+. As I scroll through, I come across a childhood favorite of mine – Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Oh, I remember my parents taking me to the theater when it came out. I immediately, along with the other girls in the audience, had a huge crush on Milo Thatch.

Oh, he’s so adorkable! I set up the movie ready to play and get my snacks and drink ready. I then bury myself into my plethora of pillows and start the movie. The storm makes it hard to hear the movie so I have to turn it up louder.

Around the time when Milo gets back to his apartment, the storm sudden gets even worse and the tv freezes. Irritated, because I just bought this tv, I go over and start banging it trying to get it to work. I give it one more hit, and the screen goes dark…along with my entire apartment.

I hear a whirring sound coming from the tv and the screen comes back on, but it’s just a blue screen. When I go to hit the reset button, the screen starts to swirl. A bit on edge, I step away from it only to feel a tug, like gravity is pulling me to the tv. All of a sudden my window burst open, letting in the rain and wind, adding to the freaky effect. The pull gets stronger and before I know it, I’m sucked into the tv.

I try to scream, but a lump forms in my throat preventing me from making any noise. As I look up, I can start to see what looks like the end of the tunnel. I am then flung once more and face plant on a hard surface. I lay there for a moment and turn onto my back to see the portal just a few feet above me. It starts to get smaller and I quickly stand up for it to close as soon as I am up.

I stand there in shock, wondering what happened. As I try to make sense, I fail to notice that someone else was in the room, and was a witness to what just happened. “Hello.” I jump and turn around, giving a pathetic whimper and see an elderly man who looks strangely familiar. “H-h-hello.” “Who are you? And where do you come from? Or rather, what time do you come from?” I stand there still shocked, “Uh, um, huh?” “Well, I think that’s a fair question. You appear in my house, not by breaking in, but by a portal type thing. You also have unique clothes on. So, where are you from?” “Uh, um, I’m from (home state), in the year 2020.” “2020?! Oh, my dear, have you traveled a ways away.” “What do you mean? Where, and when, am I?!” “You’re in Washington, D.C. in 1914.”

After he says that, I stand in shock. I start to remember, that Atlantis: The Lost Empire took place in Washington, D.C. in 1914, and then I get sucked into a tv as that movie is playing…? I look to the elderly man, and ask him a question that will confirm my suspicions, “I’m sorry sir, but, what is your name?” “Oh, of course where are my manners. My name is Preston Whitmore, ma’am. And you are?” “(Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n).” And I am in major trouble.

“Well dear. Maybe you can tell me something, does Milo accept my proposal to go seek Atlantis?”

“Uh, I, uh, I don’t know if I should tell you, just because it could change things.”

“I figured, but you can’t blame an old man for asking. I plan to give Milo something his grandfather left for him this time next week. Well, since you’re from the future, I can safely assume you have no place to stay?”

I nod, “Yes sir, I have no place to stay…I don’t have anything really. Unless the portal opens again, I think I’m stuck here.”

“Well feel free to stay here. It gets lonely in this big old house anyway. Here, I’ll so you to your room and have someone get some clothes for you. Any preferences?”

“Um just some shirts, pants,and comfortable shoes.”

He nods, “Noted.” We walk up four flights of stairs, rendering me breathless not being used to so many stairs. My apartment building only has two. “Well, here we are. I hope it’s to your liking. Oh and if you need anything, just pull the decorative rope next to your bed and a maid will show up.” “Ok, thank you sir.” “Ah, Preston will do just fine. Have a good night dear.” “You as well, Preston.”

I walk into the room to find it twice the size of my entire apartment. And like the child I am, I run and jump onto the massive bed that’s stationed in the middle of the room and get settled in to sleep.

Right before I fall asleep, one last thought creeps into my mind: So…I’m in Atlantis: The Lost Empire…god help me.


	2. Meeting Milo

It’s been a week since I’ve been here, and multiple times, I’ve been trying to ask Preston how I could pay him back for taking me in. He simply refuses, but my persistence caused us to agree that I owe him a favor, redeemable at any time for anything. This morning he told me that he wanted to see me in his study in the evening.

As I was walking towards his study, I end up getting stopped by Ms. Sinclair. “Mr. Whitmore requests your presence Ms. (L/n). He expects you there in 10 minutes.” “Yes of course, thank you Ms. Sinclair.” She gives me a nod and a small smile, which seems out of character for her. I’ve tried to keep my distance from her because of what she plans to do when they go on the expedition to Atlantis. When she’s unavoidable though, I’m nice and polite.

I rush to Preston’s office and once the elevator stops I step out. “Good evening Preston, you wanted to see me?” “Ah Ms. (L/n) just in time. Milo should be here in a while and I wanted you to meet him.” “Oh, um ok. I’ll just be over here.” I then go over toward the hidden section of his library. I look through the books and for some reason, once I find one book, I feel as though one is calling to me.

I pick it up and read the title, “The Prophecies of the Lost City of Atlantis.” My curiosity is peaked, and I take it down to start reading. As I skim through the contents, I come across the last chapter that is in another language, “Dóttirin send til annars heim kom aftur.” I skip to the page where the chapter begins, I then see a note that says, “From Icelandic to English, ‘Dóttirin send til annars heim kom aftur’ means: ‘The daughter sent to another world returned.’” What could that mean?

Before I could read anymore, I hear footsteps and look up to see a man staring at a painting above the fireplace of Preston and Thaddeus Thatch. He speaks up, “Grandpa?” I realize then that this is Milo Thatch! Oh my goodness. I decide it best to stay in the shadows and watch until Preston remembers why I am there.

“Finest explorer I ever met. Preston Whitmore. Pleasure to meet you, Milo. Join me in a little yoga?” Wow, in real life, that old man’s flexibility is even more impressive. “Uh, no, no. Thank you. Did you really know my grandfather?” “Oh yeah. Met old Thaddeus back in Georgetown. Class of ’66. We stayed close friends…till the end of his days. Even dragged me along…on some of his danged fool expeditions. Thatch was crazy as a fruit bat, he was. He spoke of you often.” “Funny. He…he never mentioned you.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t. He knew how much I liked my privacy.” Right as he says that, his robe falls as he does a handstand. I close my eye before I can see anything. “I keep a low profile.” “Mr. Whitmore, should I be wondering why I’m here?” “Look on that table. It’s for you.” “It’s…it’s from my grandfather.” “He brought that package to me years ago. He said if anything were to happen to him…I should give it to you…when you were ready…whatever that means.”

I watch Milo unwrap the package from his grandpa. “It…it can’t be. It’s the Shepherd’s Journal. Mr. Whitmore, this journal is the key…to finding the lost continent of Atlantis.”

He turns and I am able to finally see him for the first time, and my heart skips a few beats. He’s gorgeous!

“Atlantis! Ha ha ha! I wasn’t born yesterday son.”

“No, no, no. Look…look at this. Coordinates. Clues. It’s all right here.”

“Yeah, looks like gibberish to me.”

“That’s because it’s been written in a dialect that no longer exists.”

“So it’s useless.”

“No, no, just difficult. I’ve spent my whole life studying dead languages. It’s not gibberish to me.”

“Ah, it’s probably a fake.”

“Mr. Whitmore, my grandfather would have known, if this were a fake. I would know. I will stake everything I own, everything that I believe in…that this is the genuine Shepherd’s Journal.”

“All right, all right. So what do you want to do with it?”

“Well, I’ll…I’ll…I’ll get funding. I mean, I’ll…The museum—”

“They’ll never believe you.”

“I’ll show them! I will make them believe!”

“Like you did today?”

“Yes! Well, no. How did you…forget about them, ok? Nevermind! I will find Atlantis on my own. I mean, if I have to rent a rowboat!”

“Congratulations Milo. This is exactly what I wanted to hear. But forget the rowboat, son. We’ll travel in style. It’s all been arranged, the whole ball of wax.”

“Why?”

“For years your granddad bent my ear with stories about that old book. I didn’t buy it for a minute. So finally I got fed up…and made a bet with the old coot. I said, ‘Thatch, if you ever actually find that so-called journal, not only will I finance the expedition, but ill kiss you full on the mouth.’ Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn thing.” Mr. Whitmore shows Milo the picture of them wiping their mouths after the kiss.

I smile from my hiding spot, they remind me of me and (b/f/n). Mr. Whitmore continues, “Now I know your grandfather’s gone, Milo…God rest his soul, but Preston Whitmore, is a man who keeps his word. You hear that, Thatch?! I’m going to the afterlife…with a clear conscience, by thunder!” He remains gazing at the painting, “Your grandpa was a great man. You probably don’t realize how great. Those buffoons at the museum dragged him down… made a laughingstock of him. He died a broken man. If I could bring back just one shred of proof…that’d be enough for me. Ah, Thatch. What are we standing around for? We got work to do.”

“But, Mr. Whitmore, you know, in order to do…what you’re proposing, you’re gonna need a crew.”

“Taken care of!”

“You’ll need engineers and, and geologists.”

“Got ‘em all. The best of the best. Gaetan Moliere, geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt. Vincenzo Santorini, demolitions. Busted him out of a Turkish prision. Audrey Ramirez. Don’t let her age fool you. She’s forgotten more about engines than you or I will ever know. They’re the same crew that brought the journal back.”  
  
“Where was it?”

“Iceland.”

“I knew it! I knew it!”

“All we need now is an expert in gibberish, and someone to make sure that all of my rules and conditions are all followed.” I freeze at that. That wasn’t the line said in the movie. Does that mean…?

“So it’s decision time. You can build on the foundation your grandfather left you…or you can go back to your boiler room.”

“This is for real.” Milo sits down in mild shock. “Now you’re catching on.” “All right. Ok, I-I-I’ll have to quit my Job.” “It’s done. You resigned this afternoon.” “I did?” “Yep. Don’t like to leave loose ends.” “Um, my apartment. I have to give notice.” “Taken care of.” “My clothes?” “Packed.” “My book?” “In storage.” “My cat?” His cat, Fluffy, hops on his shoulder, “My gosh.”

“Your grandad had a saying. ‘Our lives are remembered…by the gifts we leave our children.” This journal is his gift to you, Milo. Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?” “I’m your man, Mr. Whitmore. You will not regret this. Boy, I am so excited, I can’t even hold it in. I get to be the translator and make sure your rules and conditions are followed.”

“Oh, no, you’re only going to be a translator, I have someone who owes me a favor so that will be their job.” Oh, no. “Speaking of, (Y/n), come out here!” I take a deep breath and walk out of the shadows. I watch Milo’s jaw drop and his eyes get big, much like when he saw Kida for the first time, but he looks more shocked now then he will then.

“Yes, Preston?” “I’m cashing in my favor. You will be my representative on the trip. So, (Y/n), Milo, Milo, (Y/n).” Mr. Whitmore introduces us. “Hello Milo, I look forward to working with you.” I extend my hand and he just stares like a deer in headlights. I wait a moment, “I think he’s broken, Preston.” He hits Milo with his cane, which jolts him from his trance and he grabs my hand. “AH! Pretty girl, um no I mean I’m T-t-thatch M-m-milo, uh no I mean M-milo Thatch. Y-y-you’re (Y-y/n)?” I giggle as he turns scarlet red, “Yes, I am. I’m excited about exploring the oceans for Atlantis with you.” He just chuckles while staring into my eyes, “Um, Milo, can I have my hand back?” “Oh, right.” He takes his hand rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, Milo, you’ll be leaving in the morning. Come to this place at this time.” Preston hands him a card. “Oh, ok. Thank you Mr. Whitmore. Thank you so much! You won’t regret this! Oh, wait, where am I supposed to stay tonight, if my apartments gone?” “Oh just stay here, the room across from (Y/n) has your stuff in it. Ms. Sinclair will take you there.” “Oh ok. Um goodnight Sir. Goodnight p-pretty- I mean (Y/n).” He trips over the side table and I giggle, “Good night, Milo.” He smiles sheepishly and leaves.

I turn back to Preston, “You planned this didn’t you? Making me go on the trip?” “Sure did. What’s that book you have?” “Oh I found it here. It’s about different prophecies of Atlantis. One catches my eye; it’s in both Icelandic and English. It says, ‘The daughter sent to another world returned.’” He looks at me with a knowing smile, “I’d read it tonight if I were you, some things on your journey may not make sense without it.” That’s a bit suspicious, I just nod, “Ok, I will. Good night Preston.” “Good night (Y/n).”

3rd POV

As the young, 21 year old woman leaves, Mr. Whitmore looks to the painting of him and Thaddeus. “You were right about that one too, Thatch. She’s here.”


	3. Submarine Attack

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Why did I set my alarm? Oh, yeah…I’m going on an expedition to Atlantis. Mr. Whitmore wanted me to get up early to go with him to the site, all while wanting me to read a 200-page prophecy in one night. Ugh, I need my coffee.

I pack and get dressed to meet Preston downstairs. “Ah (Y/n)! Just in time! Are you ready to get going?” “Yes, sir, I am.” “Perfect, let’s get going.” After the butler puts my stuff in the trunk, Preston and I get seated in the car. “Um, Preston…I wanted to ask you some questions.” “Of course! What’s on your mind?” “It’s about the prophecy you wanted me to read last night. I couldn’t help but notice that, that there are some similarities between ‘the daughter to be returned to Atlantis’, and me. So, I, does that mean…I’m her?”

He nods his head, as if he was expecting me to ask him this. “Thaddeus Thatch had a dream once. He only ever disclosed it to me, especially since no one else would even believe him about Atlantis existence. His dream consisted of the fall of Atlantis, and he saw a giant wave rushing to the city.He saw a royal looking family consisting of the king, queen, and two little princesses. One princess looked to be around four or five years old, the other a newborn baby.

A light beam shone on the queen who was consoling her eldest who had apparently dropped her toy. The light beam was lifting her up, but she was still holding her youngest. The necklace surrounding the newborn was torn off and a portal appeared, withdrawing the baby from her mother’s arms and abducting her. The King and princess watched heartbroken as their mother and wife was absorbed by the blinding light, and their daughter and sister was taken from them by a swirling hole in the sky. He then saw the fall of Atlantis.

He then saw the portal open up and gently leave the baby on the doorstep of a house in a futuristic looking time period, next to a newspaper dating the year 1999. Then, 21 years later, the same portal opened and took a silhouette of a woman to drop her into my living room. He knew, that that woman was the daughter of Atlantis, taken when just a few weeks old. And who should land in my living room by portal…but you.”

I sit there in shock, trying to process what he just told me. I don’t want to believe it, but it explains everything that happened back home: how there were no pictures of my “mom” being pregnant, why I didn’t really look like anyone in the family. She and my “dad” just told me that the pictures were lost in a fire.Now that I think about it too, I could always understand the characters spoke Atlantean…Oh god, I’m so stupid…

After a while, we arrive at the marina and get onboard the ship. We go our separate ways, Mr. Whitmore to one place, and me to the balcony. I stand there for a while and enjoy the peaceful sounds of the waves and birds. Right as I’m about to go inside, I see a tall familiar figure rush to the balcony and retches. “Carrots. Why is there always carrots?” I stifle a giggle, “Milo?” He jumps and his glasses become askew on his face. He looks at me with beet red cheeks, “(Y-y-y/n)?!” “Yeah. Are you ok?” “Oh um yeah, I’m fine, just uh—” “Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the ‘L’ from the ‘Motor Pool’ sign…ha ha, we’re all very amused.” I hear Packard’s monotone voice over the speaker. I grab Milo’s hand and drag him, “Come on Milo!” “Woah!” As I’m rushing us to the launch bay, I fail to notice Milo’s blush getting even redder.

As we rush to get where we need to go, I see Ms. Sinclair and somehow Milo takes the lead. We walk up to the blonde, “Excuse me? I need to, uh, report in?” “Yes Mr. Thatch?” Milo jumps back releasing my hand – making me realize he held my hand the whole way here, “Aah! Uh, it’s you.” “Hello Ms. Sinclair.” “Hello Ms. (L/n).” “Blondie, I got a bone to pick with you.” Ms. Sinclair glances back at us, “Hold that thought. What is it this time, Cookie?” I look behind her, and see Cookie who looks like he’d be a somewhat sweet grandpa.

“You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin’ with non-essentials. Look at this…cinnamon, oregano, cilantro. What in the cockadoodle is cilantro? And what is this?” He holds up a head of lettuce and I giggle, causing Milo to glance at me. “That would be lettuce.” “Lettuce? Lettuce?!” Ms. Sinclair rolls her eyes, “It’s a vegetable, Cookie. The men need their four basic food groups.” “I got your four basic food groups! Beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard!”

An alarm starts to go off, signaling that we need to go. “All right, cowboy. Pack it up and move it out.” Milo and I make our way down with some of the men in the elevator. One of them smiles at me flirtatiously, and I smile back to be polite, but I’m not too comfortable with him.

Once we make it out of the Elevator, I follow Milo and bump into him when he stops abruptly. “Oh, sorry!” “No, no, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have stop so suddenly.” “Hey, Junior.”We turn at the sound of an Italian accent and find Vinny, our demolitionist. “If you’re lookin’ for the pony rides…they’re back there.” He turns to me, “And you, may ride with me.” He then grabs my hand to pull me with him when I see Milo flinch forward like he didn’t want Vinny to touch me.

“Excuse me. Excuse me? You dropped your d-dy-dynamite….” Seeing this as my time to escape, I slip my hand out of Vinny’s and walk to Mr. Whitmore, who isn’t talking to Commander Rourke yet, “Hello, Preston, I have one more question about the book.” “Ah, yes what is it?” “Well, at the end of the prophecy, it doesn’t really give a definite ending…” “Ah yes, that’s because the ending, is up to Atlantis’s daughter. You’ll understand soon enough.” “Mr. Whitmore!” I hear someone yell. “Ah, Commander Rourke. This is Ms. (Y/n) (L/n), she’ll be acting as my representative on this expedition.” “Ah, hello Ms. (L/n).” I nod to him, “Commander.” “So, (Y/n), you’ll be bunking with Ms. Audrey. Why don’t you go meet her in your room.” “Ok.”

I rush away to get onto the submarine, which looks futuristic even for 2020 technology. After getting directions, I stumble upon my room and open the door cautiously to make sure Audrey wasn’t in the middle of changing. Once I go in, I see that she claimed the top bunk, and set my stuff in the bottom bunk. As I do so, I suddenly hear, “Who are you?!” I spin around to find Audrey looking at me with suspicion. “I-I’m (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n). I’m Mr. Whitmore’s representative for the expedition.” Her mood changed from suspicious to happy so quick it could give someone whiplash. “Well, nice to meet ya (Y/n). I’m Audrey. I’m the engineer.” “Oh that’s wonderful!” “Really?! You’re not gonna go on a whole ‘woman shouldn’t be anything other than housewives speech?!” “No, why would I? Us women are more than just having babies and cleaning and cooking. We can anything men can!” “Exactly! Oh, we’ll get along just fine.” Then, Packard’s monotone voice sounds over the P.A. system, “Will Milo Thatch please report to the bridge?” Audrey turns to me, “Wanna head up to bridge?” “Sure.”

Once we make it up to the bridge, I see Milo setting up his slide projector. I stand in between Audrey and Vinny, and when Milo turns around he seems to freeze. Wonder what that’s about?

Milo’s POV

Ok, got everything set up, now I just need to…Oh, (Y/n)’s here! Oh, god this just puts pressure on me not to screw up. I mean…look at her… her (e/c) eyes, her (h/l) (h/c) hair – wait, what am I thinking? She probably already has a boyfriend. But it’s not my fault I can’t help but stare at her! When she stepped out of the shadows at Mr. Whitmore’s place, it was like I was in the presence of a queen. And when the soldier in the elevator smiled at her, I wanted to rearrange his face. And I actually went to take her hand from the Vinny guy when he told her that she could come with him.

She turns her head towards me and I blush. Wait…how long have I been staring at her? “Ok, everybody…I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention.” Ok, don’t screw this up Milo. Impress them with your knowledge…especially (Y/n).

(Y/n) POV

Milo has been staring at me for quite an amount of time. I’ve been glancing at him from the corner of my eyes while talking to Audrey. Commander Rourke starts talking, “Ok, everybody…I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention.” Milo clears his throat, “Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me ok?” We all watch him with different expressions. I smile at him, while Vinny, Audrey and everyone else stare with blank looks. “Heh, ok, uh, how…how ‘bout some slides? The…the first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening…that sailors were said to be driven mad…by the mere sight of it.” He puts the first slide I the projector, and a picture of him in his swimsuit with a Loch Ness monster floating ring along with arm floaties. I start chuckling, unable to hold it in.

I feel bad for Milo though, he seems so nervous. It’s much more hilarious in person than in cartoon though.“Uh, I’m sorry that’s…wrong.” Audrey speaks up, “Geez, I used to take lunch money from guys like this.” “Anyway, this, uh…Ok. This is an illustration of the Leviathan…the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis.” Vinny pipes up, “With something like that. I would have white wine, I think.” “It’s a mythical sea serpent. He’s described in the Book of Job. The…the Bible says, ‘Out of his mouth go burning lights…sparks of fire shoot out.’ But more likely it’s a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious.” Oh, Milo…if only you knew.

“So we find this masterpiece. Then what?” the Commander asks. “When do we dig?!” I jump from fright from Mole popping out of nowhere. Milo answers, “Actually, we don’t have to dig. You see, according to the Journal, the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we’ll come up a curve into an air pocket right here, where we’ll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink.”

“Cartographer, linguist, plumber. Hard to believe he’s still single.” Ms. Sinclair pipes up. “You said there’d be digging.” Mole complains to her. “Go away, Mole.” She pushes him away and sadly, into me. He turns and his goggles extend to me, “Well, hello Miss. I am Mole, but you may call me ‘yours’.” I deadpan at him and Audrey rolls her eyes, “Mole, stop flirting with my friend. I’d like to keep this one, you know.” He pouts, “Fine.” He then leans up to whisper to me, “Seems as though our love will be forbidden.” I cringe, “Eh, no thanks. You’re…not my type.” I then walk to the other side of Audrey, “Keep him away from me please…or I’ll punch him.” “I want to see that actually.”

A sailor calls, “Captain, you’d better come look at this, sir.” “Okay, class dismissed.”As he goes to see what’s up, I walk over to Milo, “Hey, your presentation was good.” He starts laughing nervously, “Really?” “Yeah, I normally don’t get science so the fact that I understood what you were saying is comforting.” “W-well, I’m glad I could be of assistance Ms. (L/N).” I wrinkle my nose, “Ms. (L/n)? That makes me sound old. Please, call me (Y/n), or (n/n).” “O-ok. Then call me Milo.” I smile at him and he looks like he wants to ask me a question.

“U-um, (Y/n), d-do you…umm…have…uh…” I watch as he struggles to get his question out. You know, the movie doesn’t depict him this nervous, I wonder what’s causing this. “Milo, we may have just met last night, but you can tell and ask me anything.” “Oh, I just wanted to know….how old you are…” I have a feeling that’s not what he was going to ask me, but I answer him, “I’m 21, how about yourself?” “I’m 32. So, do you have –“ “Thatch! Come here!” We look to see Commander calling for him. He gives me an apologetic look and runs up.

I follow to see what’s going on, since I remember we’re getting ready to be attacked by the Atlantean Leviathan. We look to see a plethora of shipwrecks. “Oh my goodness.” “There are ships here from every era.” Milo then opens his book, and starts reading from it…and I understand what he’s saying without him translating it…! He then says, “Enter the lair of the Leviathan.” “Commander?” “There you will find the path to the gateway.” “Commander?” “Yes, Mrs. Packard. What is it?” “I’m picking up something on the hydrophone I think you should hear.” “Put it on speakers.”

She broadcasts the sound, it’s very eerie and mechanical...oh no! “What is it? A pod of whales?” “Uh-uh. Bigger.” “It sounds metallic. Could be an echo off one of the rocks.” “Do you want to do my job? Be my guest.” “Is it just me, or is that getting louder?” As Milo asks that, I notice him move close to me. As I try to keep the blush off of my cheeks, everyone stays silent, listening to the unnerving sound. A moment passes, “Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now.” Don’t count on it lady. “Helmsman! Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us to—” We get hit and are all thrown back. As I’m thrown back, I feel two skinny, yet toned, arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a chest. That person breaks my fall and I look up to see Milo, “Thanks Milo!” “No, problem.”

Alarms start sounding as I get up and help Milo get to his feet. As we keep getting hit, Milo and I hold onto each other for balance. “Tell Cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs. I want this lobster served up on a silver platter.” “Load the torpedo bays! Sup pod crews, battle stations!” Ms. Sinclair orders the crew about. We get hit, yet again, causing Milo and I to get knock onto the glass. We both look down to see the pupil of the machine. “Jiminy Christmas! It’s a machine!” Milo pulls me close to him protectively. “Launch sub pods!”Commander orders the sailors, “Fire the torpedoes.”

Mrs. Packard, who’s reading a newspaper, declares, “Sir, it’s engineering on four.” “ROURKE! We took a big hit down here, and we’re taking on water fast. I don’t want to be around when it hits the boilers.” “How much time do we have?” “Twenty minutes, if the bulkhead holds. *CLANG* You better make that five.” “You heard the lady. Let’s move!” Milo looks panicked, “Move! Where? Move where?” I grab his hand and start tugging him in the direction we’re being pushed to.

We make it to the escape pod, “Move it, people! Sometime today would be nice!” Ms. Sinclair yells. “Come on! Everybody grab a seat and buckle in.” I sit in between Milo and Audrey, with Dr. Sweet sitting across from us. “Lieutenant, get us out of here! Lieutenant!” “I’m working on it!” She struggles with a lever and finally just kicks it. “Hang on.” We just make it out before the submarine explodes, but we’re not out of the clear yet.

The mechanical leviathan chases us relentlessly. “Where too, Mr. Thatch?” “We’re looking for a big crevice of some kind.” “There! Up ahead.” “All craft, make your mark 20 degrees down angle.” Responses come in from the different craft, “Roger! 20 degrees down angle.” “Right behind you!” We keep getting jostled about and Milo starts freaking out, “It’s only a grease trap. It’s just like a sink. It’s only a grease trap. It’s just like a sink!” I reach and grab his hand, “Milo! We’ll be ok! Don’t worry!” He looks at me and stares into my eyes, and I see him start to relax a little. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and he squeezes back.

A few minutes later, we resurface into the “grease trap.” The men open the hatches and shine their flashlights, and we see the Entrance of Atlantis, shaped like a fish. I turn to Milo, “Are you ok?” “He turns to me, “Yeah, a little shaken but good.” We both turn back to the fish carving, forgetting that we’re still holding hands. I wish I could say that the worst is behind us…but knowing what’s ahead…I can certainly say the worst has yet to happen.


	4. Journey Through the Center of the Earth

As we get to shore, I look around and see so few of us survived. We decide to have a small funeral to honor the men and women who died. We take a bowl and light a candle, then set it adrift.

Commander steps forward, “Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I’ve ever known. We’re all that’s left. I won’t sugar coat it gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands. But we’ve been up this particular creek before, we’ve always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works. Looks like all our chances for survival…rest with you Mr. Thatch. You and that little book.” We all look to Milo who looks at the Journal.

“We’re all gonna die.” Packard says getting rid of her cigarette. Commander then starts giving out orders. “Ok, people! Saddle up! Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago!” Ms. Sinclair starts, “Moliere, you’re on point. No Vinny, Audrey’s taking the oiler. You know the rules. I want you 50 yards behind that truck at all times.”

Against my want to avoid Rourke at all times, I walk up to him, “Um, Commander?” “Yes, Ms. (L/n)? What is it?” “I just wanted to know where you wanted me, who you wanted me to ride with sir.” He stands there for a second with a thoughtful look. “Well…you seem calm, and Milo seems…scattered. Why don’t you ride with him? You’ll be able to calm him down if he gets too worked up.” I nod, “Yes, sir.”

We both hear a honking noise, and turn to see Milo honking the truck horn. Rourke and I look at each other, I just shrug and walk to Milo. “What are you doing?” He jumps and turns, “O-oh, (Y/n). Um, I was just, uh, uh, t-testing the horn. You know to make sure it works.” He continues to squeeze the horn when Rourke comes up and breaks it off to get Milo to stop.

“Are you sure you’re checked out on this class of vehicle?” “Uh..” “Can you drive a truck?” I’ll answer that…no he doesn’t. He chuckles, “Of course I can drive a truck.” He jumps into the drivers seat, “I mean, sure, you got your steering, and your gas, and your brake, and of course this metal, uh, looking thing.” “You mean the gear shift?” “Yes that.” Rourke looks at Milo with a blank, unimpressed face, while I try not to laugh.

“Okay, so it was a bumper car at Coney island, but it’s the same basic principle!” Rourke rolls his eyes and turns to me, “Can you drive a truck?” “Yes, sir, I can.” “Then you’re a backup incase the walking history book can’t.” At that, he walks away. I turn to Milo to find him blushing out of embarrassment. “Don’t worry Milo, I’ll ride with you.” He perks up substantially, “Really?!” I giggle, “Yeah.” I then climb into the passenger seat and he starts the car…oh dear.

~Milo POV~

I have to admit, I was trying to impress (Y/n) with my “knowledge” on cars. But it turns out she may know more than I do. The metal thing, turned out to be the gear shift, and she was made to be the backup driver.

As I wallow in embarrassment, she turns to me, “Don’t worry Milo, I’ll ride with you.” I instantly sit up, “Really?!” She want to ride with me?!?! She giggles her sweet little giggle, “Yeah.” She sits next to me and I struggle to keep the blush off of my face.

“Hey civilian! You’re taking the lead! Get moving!” I jump, “Oh, ok! Alright!” Alright, you can do this Milo! You can impress her with your driving…yeah! Yeah that’ll work.

~(Y/n) POV~

Milo attempts to drive…key word, “attempt”. We keep jerking to the point where I’m holding on for dear life. Normally I wouldn’t be so on edge, but with Mole and his huge digger are right behind us. I don’t want to get killed. And the frustrated drivers behind us aren’t helping.

“Come on!” “Sorry about…sorry about that.” “Come on, civilian!” All of a sudden, I see mole drive around us and in front ofus. He jumps out and then ties the car to his digger to pull us. I look to Milo who’s cherry red with embarrassment. I pat him on the back sympathetically, causing him to glance at me. “It’s ok, not everyone knows how to drive.” “But everyone here, including you, know how to drive but me. What help will I be on this trip if I can’t even do something so simple as drive?”

Oh Milo! I had no idea this was going through his head during this part of the movie. “Milo, you’re the most important person on this expedition! You’re the only one who can translate the Journal!” I can too, given I’m apparently Atlantean, but this is his moment. “We wouldn’t be here without you. Don’t doubt yourself.” I smile at him and he smiles back. “Thanks (Y/n).” “Not a problem History boy!”

After a time, we make it to the skull-like rock with two paths. Milo gets out of the truck, and deciphers where we need to go. I’m not looking forward to see the ginormous insect creaturethough. We start going to the left when the monster pops out. I jump and hide into the only thing I can grab…which is coincidentally Milo. As I hug him, I can hear his heartbeat getting faster…wonder what that’s about.

Once we go through the right path, we continue on for a while. The crew keeps messing with Milo, and I keep chatting with Audrey. When stop for dinner, I sit with everyone else as Milo messes with his book. The next day, we go until we hit a wall…or column. Milo has a field day, “Good night! Will you look at the size of this? It’s gotta be half a mile high, at least. It…it must have taken hundred…No, psst, thousands of years to carve this thing.” Vinny pulls Milo back and blows the bottom of the historic column. Milo looks crestfallen at our new “bridge.” “Hey, look, I made a bridge. It only took me, like, what? 10 seconds, 11, tops.” I console Milo when we get back into the truck.

As we drive on, I look to my right and see three shadow movements. Knowing they’re Atlanteans, I continue to stare when one of them stops. I watch the shadow look over the whole crew, but when they look at me, they do a double take. I could have sworn I heard a voice say, “litla systir?” I look at them with a confused look, and then they go catch up with their group.

We make it through a blizzard, and come to a standstill. We all get out of our vehicles, “Looks like we have a little roadblock. Vinny, what do you think?” “I could unroad block that if I had about 200 of these.” He holds up a dynamite stick. “Problem is, I only got about 10. Plus, you know, five of my own, and a couple of cherry bombs, a road flare. Hey, too bad we don’t have some nitroglycerin, eh, Milo?” Mole bursts out laughing, I roll my eyes while smiling. “Looks like we’re gonna have to dig.” That stops Mole’s laughing, “It will be my pleasure.”

We all get back to our stations and prepare to follow Mole. He starts to drill but then the digger breaks down. Mole just about has a heart attack because his vehicle won’t go. I actually feel bad for him, but, at least Milo will now get to show his skill with the boiler.

~3rd POV~

Audrey, Milo, and (Y/n) then go to look at the digger. “I don’t understand it. I just tuned this thing up this morning.” Milo tries to say something to Audrey, “Um…” “It looks like the rotor’s shot! I’m gonna have to pull a spare from one of the trucks.” “Can I…” “ _No toques nada!_ I’ll be right back. (Y/n), keep an eye on him.” Milo, desperate to impress (Y/n) with something “manly”, reaches into truck and starts messing with it while (Y/n) watches everything.He gets the digger to run, causing Mole to rejoice, “She lives!”

Audrey storms over to Milo and (Y/n), “Hey, what’d you do?” Seeing this as an additional chance, he leans against the digger, attempting to appear cool, “Well, you know, the boiler in this baby is a Humac model P-54 stroke 813. Now, we got the 814 back at the museum. The heating cores on the whole Humac line have always been a little, you know, temperamental, so sometimes you gotta…Boom! Persuade ‘em a little.”

(Y/n) looks at Milo impressed, while Audrey looks at him blankly. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you very much. Shut up.” Audrey closes up the hatch and turns to Milo and (Y/n). Milo flinches when she goes to hit his arm, while (Y/n) stays still, “Two for flinching.” “Ooh!” She hit Milo twice, but (Y/n) is able to dodge Audrey’s blows. “I’ll get you soon, _mí hermana.”_ The two girls laugh and walk away. Milo takes the time that (Y/n) is walking away with Audrey and can’t see him to cringe and rub his sore arm.

~(Y/n) POV~

We finally make it to another breaking point and find the natural light source. Soon we’ll be in Atlantis and I’ll get to meet my real family again…if they remember me that is. I’m brought out of my daydreaming by Milo, “This is it. It’s gotta be.” “All right, we’ll make camp here.” Rourke says. Audrey speaks up, “Why is it glowing?” “Pah! It is a natural phosphorescence.” “That thing is going to keep me up all night, I know it. Although, I’d rather it be her keeping me up all night.” I turn to Vinny to find him pointing at me. My eyes widen exponentially, “Vinny! Leave my _hermana_ alone!” “Sorry Audrey.” I look at her with a thank-you-so-much look on my face. She looks back at me with a smile, then glares at Vinny along with Milo…although Milo looks like he’s just about to kill Vinny.

Oh god, give me strength to make it through another night with these people.


	5. Bonding

Finally, after setting up camp, the time I dread most is coming, signaled by a triangle…Cookie’s dinner. “Come and get it! For the appetizer, Caesar salad, escargot, Sheppard’s pie, and your oriental spring rolls.” He plops the slop onto our trays and we just cringe in disgust, with the exception of Mole - who looks longingly at all of our trays. When he hears that Audrey got the “escargot” and I got the “Sheppard’s pie”, he stares at our food, “I wanted the escargot and Sheppard’s Pie.” “Knock yourself out/Here you go.”

“You know, we’ve been pretty tough on the kid. With the exception of (Y/n); what do you say we cut him some slack?” Sweet says. Audrey agrees with him, “Yeah, you’re right. Hey, Milo! Why don’t you come sit with us?” Milo lights up from his seat in his, as I call it, “Book hub”, “Really? You don’t mind?” “Nah, park it here.” Audrey gestures to the seat in between her and I.

“Gee, this is great. I mean, you know, it’s an honor to be included in your…” Milo is interrupted by a farting noise. We all turn to see Mole laughing his ass off on the floor. “Mole!” we all scold him. “Ah, forgive me. I could not resist.” I look at Milo with a “sorry” expression. “I’m sorry about Mole, he’s just…unique.” “It’s fine, (Y/n). Really. A bit embarrassing, but I’m ok.”

We start eating after Milo gets settled. I hold my breath while I eat to take out a majority of the bad taste. An old trick I learned growing up; mom was never the best cook, nor a decent cook. Honestly I didn’t think anyone could cook worse than my mom and low and behold, I’m eating Cookie’s food.

I feel someone nudge me, and see Audrey gesturing to Milo. “Hey, Milo, don’t you ever close that book?” “Yeah, you must’ve read it a dozen times by now.” “I know, but this…This doesn’t make any sense. See, in this passage here, the shepherd seems to be leading up to something. He calls it the heart of Atlantis. It could be the power source the legends refer to. But then, it just…It cuts off. It’s almost like there’s a missing page.”

“Kid, relax. We don’t get paid overtime.” Vinny tells Milo. “I know, I know. Sometimes I get a little carried away. But hey, you know, that’s what this is all about, right? I mean, discovery, teamwork, adventure.” He looks around at their expressions, “Unless, maybe…You’re just in it for the money.” “Money.” “Money.” “Money.” “Money.” “I’m gonna say…Money.”

Milo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well, I guess I set myself up for that one.” Sweet goes over to Milo, “What, is something wrong with your neck?” “Oh, yeah, I must’ve hurt it when…AH! OW!” Sweet twists and cracks his neck, “Better?” “Yeah! Hey, how’d you learn how to do that?” “An Arapaho medicine man.” “Get outta here.” “Born and raised with ‘em. My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas Territory after he met my mother.” “No kidding.” “Nope. I got a sheepskin from Howard U, and a bearskin from old Iron Cloud. Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. One day I’m studying gross anatomy in the classroom, the next, I’m sewing up Rough Riders on San Juan Hill.”

I smile at Sweet as he tells us about his life, when Cookie comes over, “Main Course.” “I couldn’t eat another bite./I’m watching my weight./No thanks, I’m full.” Cookie laughs, “Don’t worry. It’ll keep and keep and keep.” We all look at our trays, “Thank god I lost my sense of taste years ago.” We all then just dump our “food” into the fire.

Once dinner was finished, we all set up our tents. Well…Audrey set up my tent, but in my defense, it was because I was being chased by Mole who wanted the dirt under my nails. When I finally grabbed the soap in my bag and held it out, Mole gave up.

I got back to the tents to find Milo attempting to put his tent together. Vinny looked over at him, “Aren’t you going to pitch up your tent?” Milo looks at him confused, “Uh, I did.” Vinny looks at the mess with a scowl and then shoves his sleeping mat into Milo’s arms and put the tent up correctly.

“I guess I’m still a little rusty at this. I haven’t gone camping since… Well, the last time my grandpa took me.” Milo says. “I never got to meet your grandfather. What was he like?” I look at Milo with a smile wanting to hear the story again; this part of the movie always had an impact on me.

“Where do you start? He was like a father to me, really. My parents died when I was a little kid, and he took me in.” He starts chuckling as he remembers a memory. “What?” “Well, I was just thinkin’. One time, when I was eight, we were hiking along this stream, and I saw something shining in the water. It was a genuine arrowhead. Well, you’d think I’d found a lost civilization the way grandpa carried on about it. It wasn’t until I was older that I realized that the arrowhead was just some compressed shale mixed with zinc pyrite that had fractured into an isosceletic triangulate.”

Mole walks past giggling, “That is so cute!” We laugh a bit at Mole. “Say, Audrey, uh, no… No offense, but how does a teenager become the chief mechanic of a multimillion dollar expedition?”

“Well, I took this job when my dad retired. But the funny thing was he always wanted sons, right? One to run his machine shop and the other to be middleweight boxing champion. But he got my sister and me instead.”

“So, what… What happened to your sister?”

“She’s 24, and oh, with a shot at the title next month. Anyway, I’m saving up so my _papi_ and I can open another shop.”

The three of us hear footsteps coming closer to us. “Forget your jammies, Mrs. Packard?” “I sleep in the nude.” Suddenly a blindfold hits me in the face, “You guys are gonna want a pair of these. She sleepwalks.” Milo and I exchange horrified looks.

Vinny speaks up from his spot, “Well, as far as me goes, I just like to blow things up.” Sweet then lifts Vinny’s blindfold up, “Come on Vinny, tell the kid and the lovely lady the truth.”

“My family owned a flower shop. We would sell roses, carnations, baby’s breath, you name it. One day, I’m making about three dozen corsages for this prom. You know, the one they put on their wrist. And everybody, they come. ‘Where is it?’ ‘When is it?’ ‘Does it match my dress?’ It’s a nightmare. Anyway, I guess there was this leak next door of gas or what. Boom! No more Chinese laundry. Blew me right through the front window. It was like a sign from God. I found myself that boom.”

I smile at Vinny’s story when we all hear grunting and panting. Turning we find Mole digging a hole for himself to sleep in. “What’s Mole’s story?” “Trust me on this one. You don’t want to know. Audrey, don’t tell them. You shouldn’t have told me, but you did. And now, I’m telling you two, you don’t wanna know.”

I look over at Audrey and she looks at me with an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look. I giggle and nod at her. “So…what about you (Y/n)? What’s your story?” They all, minus Mole, look at me expectantly. “Well, I mean, where do you want me to start?” “How about your family? What are they like?”

I smile to myself thinking of my family, “Well, they’re amazing. I was adopted when I was just a few weeks old. I was left on their doorstep with no note. They took me in and raised me to believe that I can be whatever I wanted to be, and to not let my age or gender define me. But to push myself to do what I think is right and to never let anyone’s opinion matter.”

I find them all smiling at me, “Well, it’s a good thing I chose you for my new sister, eh?” I playfully shove Audrey who’s laughing. “Well, it’s time for sleep everyone.” Sweet reminds us. We all say goodnight to each other, and he turns out the lamp.

While they all are able to fall asleep, I lay there awake thinking. “Psst. Psst. (Y/n).!” I hear someone whisper. “Yes?” “I think it’s awesome how your parents encouraged you like that. They’re proud of you, I know it.” I smile and turn over to find Milo smiling sheepishly. “Thank you, and I’m positive your grandpa is proud of you as well. Your continuing his legacy, it’s very amazing.”

He starts blushing, “Ha…sometimes I don’t feel amazing. I mean, I’m just a nerdy bookworm.” “Milo, you’re the reason we’re able to read the journal leading us to Atlantis. Don’t downplay your efforts or worth. You’re the most valuable member because you can read Atlantean. Don’t sell yourself short.” I say in a stern but comforting voice.

“Thanks (Y/n). Well, good night.” I decide to be bold and place a small kiss on his cheek, “Good night, Milo. Sweet dreams.” He stays frozen, eyes wide, cheeks burning a fiery red, “Y-y-you t-t-too.” 


	6. Reunited

(A/n): Italics means someone is speaking Atlantean.

~(Y/n) POV~

_*Dream*_

_I’m standing right at the edge of a body of water, eyes closed, just taking in the fresh air. As I take in the sounds of nature, I wrap my arms around my swollen stomach. I open my eyes once I feel tiny arms wrap around my legs._

_Looking down I see two gorgeous children with natural white hair and ice blue eyes, twins to be exact. “Hide us! Hide us!” Shaking my head with a fond smile, I ask, “What did you two do this time?” The little girl answers sheepishly, “We may have hidden papa’s glasses…But it was Thad’s idea!” “No it wasn’t! It was your idea Mulan!” I intervene, “Ok, ok, that’s enough you two.”_

_“THAD! MULAN!” The twins look at each other, “Uh oh…” Rushing out of the bushes, Milo bursts out squinting due to the lack of his glasses, “Where are my glasses?! I can’t see anything without them, you know this!” Trying to defend he and his sister’s reasoning, Thad responds, “But it’s funny papa. Plus you did the same thing with mom’s necklace and you were laughing when she wasn’t looking. We’re just copying you.”_

_I look up to Milo, “YOU were the one who hid my necklace?! Milo! I was losing my mind looking for that!” He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “But you don’t need it to see like I need my glasses!” “Milo!” “Sorry, honey…” The twins giggle at Milo, as Kida comes out in her chief attire, “AUNTIE KIDA!!” “My niece and nephew! How are you two?” “We’re fine.” “We hid dad’s glasses.” “I know, that’s why I’m here.” Kida pulls Milo’s glasses out of her pocket, “I found these in the plant outside your dwelling. I figured my brother-in-law would want to see.”_

_She tosses the glasses to Milo, who fumbles to catch them. I shake my head at him, “250 years and your coordination still hasn’t improved.” “HEY!” We all laugh at Milo._

_Suddenly, a voice says, “This could be your future, but you must stop Rourke from his plan. You know the way fate is meant to go…but that does not mean that you can’t help. You were taken from this world to know how to help your people and keep the magic of the crystals strong. Make sure everything, EVERYTHING, goes the way it should. Do that, and this dream, this vision, will come to pass.”_

_*End of Dream*_

I jerk awake, breathing heavily at my dream. Who spoke at the end of the dream? Was it really a vision? Or am I going crazy? As I sit there thinking it over, I suddenly hear Milo screaming, “Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!” As realization sets in, I burst out of my tent seeing the huge flames! I start trying to help everyone put out the flames. Sinclair yells, “Get some water on that fire!” Rourke says though, “No time! Get us into those caves! Move it! Move it! Move it!”

Everyone starts running to the vehicles as we dart out of there. I climb into the truck with Audrey and we both turn to see Milo running towards us. We both yell, “Milo, jump! Right now!” He makes the leap and we grab onto him, pulling him up into the truck. We try to make it across the bridge but when a truck behind us explodes, weakening the start of the bridge, and the chandelier-like rock formation falls, the bridge starts to tip.

We all start moving backwards, down the abyss screaming. We try to hold on to keep from getting flown out of the vehicle. I lose my grip an begin to fly out when Milo’s arm grabs my waist and holds me tightly. I turn and grasp onto him as my life depended on it. As we reach the end though, we’re both flung from the truck and before I know it, my vision goes black.

*Time skip*

As I regain consciousness, I hear muffled voices speaking to one another. I keep my eyes closed as they get closer. I sense the presence of one above me. Deciding to be brave, I summon the courage I require and open my eyes to see three people in masks looking at me. One moves closer to me and I back up just a bit. While doing so, I end up wincing as my arm hurt when it moved.

Looking at it, I see a deep gash towards the top of my arm right at the conjunction of my shoulder. Seeing this, the one that approached me, slowly takes of their mask, and it’s Kida! She observes my wound and takes her crystal and uses it to heal me, leaving a tingling sensation on my shoulder.

As she finishes, I look at her with awe and notice the similarities in our looks. She opens her mouth to speak, “Litla systir?” I look at her a with a smile, remembering the story Preston told me, along with my vision. “Stóra systir?”, I respond. She smiles with tears in her eyes and hugs me tightly.

Turning to the other two with her, she continues hugging me, _“This is my little sister! The one taken with my mother! She lives! She’s returned to us!”_ The other two lift up their masks to reveal huge smiles, _“Princess Aonani! You’ve come back!”_

I look at them confused, _“Aonani? That is my birthname?” “Yes it is. Do you have another name?” “Yes, I am called (Y/n), but I guess it will take some getting used to ‘Aonani’ if that’s what my true name is.”_ They all smile at me when suddenly we hear groaning. We look over and see Milo. I rush over to him to make sure he’s ok. The others follow after putting their masks back on.

As I scan Milo for any injuries, the others start to say, _“Who is this? “He is with the group we’ve been tracking.” “He’s an outsider!” “What do we do with him?” “He’s hurt!”_ Once Milo wakes up, he sees me and smiles with relief, “Are you okay?” “I’m fine Milo.” He smiles again but turns to see the three others with us. He grabs me and pushes me behind him, wincing as he find’s he is injured on his shoulder. Looking over to my sister, I look at her with a pleading look and she nods.

As she moves closer, Milo backs up a bit more, further shielding myself from them. When he sees her messing with her necklace, he freezes a bit when she heals him. Looking at his skin, where there was no trace of the wound at all, he turns to me with a look of disbelief. “W-what? How?” “I-“

*CRASH!*

We all turn towards the direction of the explosion. As we do so, another Atlantean jumps out and grabs me and hoists me up over their shoulder and leaves with the other three, taking me with them. Milo notices, “(Y/n)! Hey! Give her back!” He gets up and starts to follow us. How this Atlantean is able to maneuver through this cave with ease while me being over their shoulder, I’ll never know.

Once we make it to a ledge, they set me down, and takes off their mask, revealing an insanely handsome Atlantean who bears a striking resemblance Kida. _“I hope I did not frighten you or make you uncomfortable.” “Oh no! No you didn’t! I was just surprised is all.” “Good! Well, my name is Nakoa, I am your younger cousin.”_

I look at him in surprise, _“Really?! That’s amazing!”_ I jump into his arms hugging him, my legs wrapped around his waist. The other three Atlanteans come back, _“So, I see you’ve met our little cousin.” “I am taller than both of you Kida.” “’Little’ in this context refers to one’s age, not stature.” “As much as this family reunion is long overdue, we still need to know what these outsiders are doing here.”_

~3rd POV~

Milo watches as (Y/n) gets kidnapped. He starts to panic, questioning what they’ll do to her. They may have healed them but they still took (Y/n). As the other start calling for them, he dashes over, stumbling a bit, “GUYS! They took her! They took (Y/n)!” Everyone looks at him, “Who took mí hermana?!” Audrey yells. “I don’t know, they were wearing masks but they took her!”

Vinny speaks up, “Well what are we waiting for?! We have to go get her!” With that they dash off to rescue (Y/n), but what they don’t know is that she is just fine, especially in the hand of her sister and cousin. 

~(Y/n) POV~

We watch as those in the group make their way to the ledge. "We lost them! We lost (Y/n)! What are we going to do?!" I watch as Sweet walks over to him, "Hey, we'll find her. We may not know much about her, but I know she's a fighter. She'll be okay." "Y-yeah...ok sh-woah!" As Milo turns he sees Atlantis, & he and the others watch in awe.

I look at it & start getting teary-eyed. _"You okay, cousin?" "Yes, I'm fine. It's just so beautiful!" "It's our home, your home."_ I smile at Nakoa, _"My home."_

We decide to reveal ourselves to the group, jumping down. I remain behind my sister & cousin, not wanting to be in the way. As I look at the group, Audrey notices me, "(Y/n)!" I wave at her while smiling, "Hola mí hermana!"

I see Milo step forward with an uncharacteristically stern face, "Give her back!" I speak up, "No, Milo I'm fine! I'm okay! They didn't hurt me." "You're sure?" I nod in response.

Once our dialogue is over, Rourke speaks up, "Holy cats! Who are these guys?" Realization sets in for Milo, "They gotta be Atlanteans." "What? That's impossible!" Sinclair argues. "I seen this back in the Dakota. They can smell fear just by looking at ya. So, keep quiet." Cookie inputs.

Kida then steps forward, addressing the group. Mole tugs on Milo's arm, "I think it's talking to you." She continues to speak in Atlantean, as Milo slowly steps up to try and communicate with her. After a bit of back & forth Milo says to her, "Parlez-vous francais." "Oui, monsieur!" she responds.

Mole then turns up, "They speak my language! Pardon, mademoiselle. Ah, voulez-vous..." Once Mole whispers what he wants to in Kida's ear, her eyes widen and she punches him.

Sweet cheers while clapping, "Ooh, I like her." "Hmm! 'Bout time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Audrey comments. We all then start introducing each other. Audrey asks Milo, "How do they know all these languages?" "Their language must be based on a root dialect. It's just like the Tower of Babel."

Rourke comes up to them and says, Well, maybe English is in there somewhere. We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace." Kida says, "Welcome to the city of Atlantis. Come. You must speak with my father now. You especially Aonani! Father will be most pleased to hear you're alive!"

At this, the whole group turns to me. I nervously smile, " Oh yeah, um so I'm actually Atlantean. I was taken from here when I was just a few weeks old...& my given name is actually Aonani, not (Y/n). Explains a lot actually..." Kida and Nakoa hug me from both sides, "She's my sister/cousin!" they say in unison. We start laughing and everyone looks at me with smiles...except Rourke and Sinclair.

Milo then approaches me, "Wow! So you're...wow! That's amazing! You're amazing!" He blushes cherry red as he realizes what he said, "N-not that you never were amazing, I-I mean that, you're e-even more amazing and I'm shutting up now."

He scurried away to the cars, leaving me standing there with pink cheeks. I'm nudged from behind & see my sister and cousin smiling knowingly at me, _"Shut up! What are you smiling at?" "He likes you...and you like him."_ I glare at them and start walking towards the bridge, then following after me. This is gonna be a long walk across.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

3rd POV

As everyone drives or walks across the many bridges to reach the city, Milo speaks animatedly about their discovery. “Now, what’s really amazing is that if you deconstructed latin, you overlaid it with a little Sumerian, throw in a dash of Thessalonian, you’d be getting close to their basic grammatical structure. Or at least you’d be in the same ballpark…”

Sinclair leans over to Rourke, “Someone’s having a good time.”

“Like a kid at Christmas.”

With a thoughtful look on her face, Sinclair says, “Commander, there were not supposed to be people down here. This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing.”

“But…the girl, (Y/n) - or Aonani - is very strong willed and is connected to these people as she is one of them. She won’t be on our side. And the Atlanteans are very protective of her already.”

Rourke looks at her with a scarily stern face, “Then we use her as leverage when push comes to shove.” Sinclair backs down, knowing nothing will change the greedy, stubborn mans mind.

While (Y/n) is walking with her cousins, she feels obligated to warn them about what is to come. _“Kida, Nakoa, there’s something you must know.”_ They incline their heads to her showing they’re listening. _“The people, outside of Milo, Audrey, Mole, Sweet, Cookie, Mrs. Packard, and Vinny, are not to be trusted. They are here for something that rightfully belongs to Atlantis and her people…be wary of their words.”_ They nod their heads, Nakoa pulling his cousin to him, _“Do not worry, we will protect you and heed your warning.”_

Nakoa kisses his cousin at her temple and pulls her even closer to comfort her. Unbeknownst to them, a certain young adventure looks upon them with slight jealousy. He knows they’re cousins, but he can’t help but wish he was the one comforting her. 

(Y/n) POV

We finally make it to the city and are lead to my fathers courtyard. The two guards stationed there open the doors. As they see me, they bow instantly, _“Our princess!”_ I smile at them politely and nod my head acknowledging them.

We follow Kida to the steps, Milo and I imitating Kida’s bow of respect to the king. _“Greetings your Highness. I have brought the visitors.”_

_“You know the law, Kida. No outsiders may see the city and live.”_

_“Father…These people may be able to help us.”_

_“We do not need their help.”_

_“But father…”_

_“That is enough. We will discuss this later.”_

_“They brought back Aonani!”_

The King freezes, as do I not knowing how he’d take such news, _“You speak truth…? My long lost daughter? Your sister? She’s home?”_

_“Yes father.”_

_“Have her approach me.”_

Kida turns to me, motioning me forward. I slowly but surely make my way up to the throne. My father reaches out his hand, _“Aonani…is it really you?”_ Smiling with teary eyes, I respond taking his hand, _“Yes father, yes I’m really here. I have come home.”_

His eyes fill with tears, pulling me towards him in a hug, he says, _“My daughter! My crystal gem! You’ve returned! The prophecy is fulfilled.!”_ As I continue to hug my father, I feel two sets of arms join our hug. Looking up I see my sister and cousin hugging us. My heart swells with love and joy, I’m home.

As if on cue, Rourke interrupts our reunion. “Your highness? On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city.” Rourke bows to my father, as he states this, misinterpreting his words.

Milo realizing this, tries to stop him. “Uh, excuse me? Commander?”

Father speaks up, “You presume much to think you are welcome here.”

Rourke a bit stunned says, “Oh, sir, we have come a long way looking for…” “I know what you seek, and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain; with the exception of bringing my daughter home.”

“But we are peaceful explorers, men of science.” Father chuckles a bit at the irony, “And yet you bring weapons.”

“Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter.”

“Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force. Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis at once.” “Oh, your majesty, be reasonable.” Milo pipes up, attempting to defuse the growing tension, “Sir…” “Not now, son.” Milo, not backing down, continues, “Trust me on this. We better do as he says.”

Rourke looks down in thought, “May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by morning.”

While wary, father replies, “Hmm. Very well. One night. That is all.” “Well, thank you, Your Majesty.” As Sinclair, Milo, and Rourke turn to leave, Milo looks back. “(Y/n)…are you coming?” Looking back at my sister, cousin, and father, I respond, “No. No, I’m staying here.”

He looks crestfallen, “Oh, uh, ok.” Milo turns and exits the courtyard, leaving me with my family. _“The boy cares for you.”_ I look at my father, _“What?” “The boy with the round glasses…he looks at you the same way I looked at your mother.” “We told her that.”_ my cousin and sister state. _“Oh you two, stay out of this!”_ They chuckle at my reddening face.

_“I do not trust the outsiders. They speak one thing, but their eyes say something different.” “Father, they are after the Heart of Atlantis. The only ones to trust are the ones that go by the names of Milo, Audrey, Mole, Sweet, Cookie, Mrs. Packard, and Vinny. While it might not seem like it due to their future actions, they aren’t the enemy. The others are.”_

Father sits back on his lounge sofa. _“Very well.”_ He then turns to Kida, “Mmm. Your heart has softened, Kida. A thousand years ago, you would have slain them on sight.”

“A thousand years ago, the streets were lit, and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city!”

“The people are content.”

“They do not know any better! We were once a great people. Now we live in ruins. The kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen.”

“Kida.” Father says in a warning tone.

“If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past, perhaps we can save our future.”

“What they have to teach us we have already learned.”

“Our way of life is dying.”

“Our way of life is preserved. Mmm. Kida, when you take the throne, you will understand. And so will your sister and cousin as they help you rule over our people.”

Nakoa and I look to each other in understanding. We both understand where our father and uncle are coming from…but in order to rule Atlantis with Kida in the future, there has to be a future for Atlantis.

I was taken so that I would understand what is happening. So that I would know how to save Atlantis. I must make sure that everything goes according to the movie, or else my home will be gone.


	8. In the Eye of a Hurricane

Kida looks to me solemnly, “Aonani, can I talk to you?” I nod at her, following her to a corner of the room. “You have been traveling with them, who do you think would be the most willing to help us?” With out hesitation I answer, “Milo, he’s the only one who knows our language and would be most inclined to save our way of life.” “Good. Now how about we get you into some Atlantean garb?” She says smirking. I look at her, “Okay.”

She drags me away, leaving Nakoa and father. We run through the halls and come upon a room that is filled with clothes. She grabs an outfit identical to her but in (f/c). “Here try this.” I laugh at her excitement and go change. Once I get it on, I come out and spin around, “How do I look?” “Like a princess…which you are. It just needs one thing.”

She goes to a spare table and grabs some paint and starts putting the tribal marks on my face. Once she done, she turns me to a mirror I never noticed before. “Now, you’re a full Atlantean princess. Just wait until that Milo guy sees you, he’ll not know what to do.” She smirks at me as she says this. Playing along I reply, “I know right, he won’t know what hit him.” After we laugh at ourselves, she gets a soft but serious look on her face, “You love him, don’t you?”

Finding the floor extremely interesting at the moment, I tell her, “Yeah, yeah I really do. I’ve never felt the way I do for him with anyone else. I don’t get butterflies in my stomach I get fireworks. But at the same time, I don’t get nervous too much. I feel…comfortable around him. Like I can tell him anything without being judged for what I’m going to say.”

She smiles at me, “Well I’m glad. Listen, there’s a part of the forest I know of.” she hand me a map that appeared out of nowhere, “Follow this and you’ll find it. I’ll go get Milo and meet you there. There is something I need his help with, plus he needs to not be around people when he sees you like this. Trust me.” I go to respond but she’s out the door before I can. Guess I’m going to her secret spot in the forest.

Once I’m there, I sit down and wait for my sister and Milo. After a while, I hear rustling and look up to see Milo and Kida heading my way. _‘Hide Aonani. I want to surprise him with your new look.’ ‘Wait…we can speak telepathically?’ ‘Yes, as long as we wear our crystals and are with in a certain distance of each other.’_ I listen to Kida and hide in the bushes where I watch Milo struggle to manage the terrain.

“Oh, there is so much to ask about your world. You are a scholar, are you not? Judging from your diminished physique and large forehead, you are suited for nothing else. What is your country of origin? When did the flood waters recede?“

“Well…”

“How did you…”

“Wait a minute. I got a few questions for you, too. So let’s do this, okay? You ask one, then I’ll ask one, then you, then me, then…Well, you get it.”

Kida smiles at him amused, “Very well. Just one moment though. _Aonani, come here! Join us!_ ” Taking her cue, I walk out of the bushes, _“I’m here, sister, no need to yell.”_ We smile at each other as I get closer to them. I look over at Milo to find his eyes bigger than coconuts, face redder than cherries, mouth agape more than a whale shark. I shyly smile at him, “Hi, Milo. How are you enjoying Atlantis?”

He continues to stare at me, analyzing my new look. “Milo?” My sister and I look at each other, “Milo? Milo. Milo! MILO!!” At that he jumps and attempts to make up for the fact that he was checking me out. “(Y-y-y-y/n) you l-l-look…I mean…wow…um…I…uh…is it getting warmer in the j-jungle? Cuz I feel like it is!” He keeps fanning himself to cool off as I look to Kida, ‘ _You planned this didn’t you…?’ ‘I have no idea what you mean.’_ I look at her disbelieving, _‘Right…’_ She just gives me an innocent shrug, but she is not innocent herself.

Turning to Milo, she asks, “What is your first question?” Milo looks up, remember their conversation before I made my appearance, “Well, okay, uh, how did you get here? Well, I mean, not you, personally, but your…Your culture. I mean, how did all of this end up down here?” “It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis. They sent a great cataclysm and banished us here. All I can remember is the sky going dark and people shouting and running. Then, a bright light, like a star floating above the city. My father said it called our mother to it. I never saw her again. Right before she disappeared a swirling portal appeared, and drew my little sister, who was still in my mothers arms. They both vanished, and I may not have my mother, but I’m elated to have my sister back.”

We look at each other and hug one another. “I’m elated to be back.” We then continue on, “I’m sorry. If it… If it’s any consolation…I…I know how you feel, because I lost my…Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Whoa, back up! Wh… What are you telling me? That you remember because you were there? No, that’s… That’s impossible… Because, I mean, that would make you… You know, 8,500-8,800 years old.” “Yes.”

Milo looks a bit dumbfounded, “Oh, well. Hey, uh, pfft! Lookin’ good. Just, uh… You got another question for me?” Kida nods, “Yes. How is it you found your way to this place?” Reaching into his bag, he says, “Well, (Y/n) and I will tell you, it wasn’t easy. If it weren’t for this book, we never would have made it.”

Kida immediately snatches the book out of Milos hands to examine it. “Okay, second question. Legend has it that your people possessed a power source of some kind that enabled them…”

“You mean you can understand this?”

“Yes, I’m a linguist. That’s what I do, that’s my job. Now, getting back to my question…”

“This, right here, you can read this?”

“Yes, yes. I can read Atlantean, just like you.”

Kida looks at the book with a downcast expression. Milo understands, “You can’t, can you?” “No one can. Such knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the Mehbelmok.” “Oh, the Great Flood.” I reach out to Kida telepathically, _‘Have him read it to you, Kida.’_ She brightens up looking at me, then looks to Milo, “Show us.”

“Okay, uh.. _Follow the narrow passage for another league.”_

“Follow the narrow passage for another league.”

“ _There, you will find the fifth marker.”_

“There, you will find the fifth marker.”

Milo looks at me and Kida, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. How was my accent?” She begins, “Boorish, provincial…” I continue, “And you speak it through your nose.” Nodding he says, “Yeah, gotta work on that.” “Here, let me show you something.” Grabbing his shirt and my hand, she drags us to a covered object. “What? It looks like some sort of vehicle.” He gets closer to examine it, “Yes. But no matter what I try, it will not respond.” I turn to Milo, “Perhaps if…” “Way ahead of you, babe.”

I stare at him, “Babe?” He stops, realizing what he said, “Umm. No, I mean, I meant, uh…not that, um…. Okay, let’s see what we got here.”I look at Kida who’s trying to conceal her laughter. I playfully nudge her ribs, _‘Hey! Stop laughing! I thought it was adorable.’ ‘I thought it was adorably comical.’_ I nod my head, ‘ _I see your point.’_

Milo leans closer to the inscriptions, “Okay. ‘Place crystal into slot.’”

“Yes, yes. I have done that!”

“‘Gently play your hand on the inscription pad.’”

“Yes!”

“Okay, did you turn the crystal one-quarter turn back?”

“Yes. Yes!”

“While your hand was on the inscription pad?”

“Ya… No.”

“Ah, well. See, there’s your problem right there. That’s an easy thing to miss. You know, you deserve credit for even…Even gettin’ this far.” Kida and I look at Milo unimpressed. He looks at us bashfully, “Okay, uh, give it a try.”

Kida takes off her necklace, inserts it into the keyhole and places her hand on the pad. The vehicle starts up as she turns the crystal, as it jolts suddenly hovering, Milo grabs my arm and pulls me behind him in a protective manner. We look at it in awe! “Oh, th… This is great! With this thing, I could see the whole city in no time at all. Wonder how fast it goes.”

Remembering that the flying fish is about to go crazy, I speak up, “Oh, Milo, be careful with that! We don’t know how-“, Milo presses on the pad and the vehicle zooms off, crashing into the walls, bouncing back and forth, “sensitive it is…” Milo tackles me to the ground, shielding me from harm as it heads straight towards us. When the hovering fish crashed into the wall, Kida and I look to Milo, “So, who’s hungry?”

~Time skip~

Kida decided to take Milo and I to see Atlantis from high up one of the statues. As we climb up, Kida is leading with me right behind her. As we climb, Milo says, “By the way, we were never properly introduced. I don’t know if (Y/n) has told you, my name’s Milo.” My sister turns down to look at him, “My name is Kidagakash.” “Ki-Ki-Kidamaschnaga. Uh, hey, you got a nickname?” We turn to him and say in unison, “Kida.” “Okay, Kida. I can remember that.”

We reach the top of the statue and look at the view. “Wow.” We all observe the whole of Atlantis, my home. As I get teary eyed, I hear Milo sniffle, “What’s wrong, Milo?” He turns to me, “Oh, it’s nothing. I just… Got something in my eye. You know, my grandpa used to tell me stories about this place as far back as I can remember. I just wish he could be standing here with me.” I grabbed his hand and squeeze it sympathetically, “He’s here, Milo. He’s in your heart, and he’s proud of you. I just know it.” He looks at me with tears streaming down his face and pulls me into a hug.

I look over his shoulder at my sister who smiles, ‘ _Good job, sister. You must really like him.’ ‘I think my feelings are deeper than that. With how long we’ve traveled to get here…I think I’m falling in love.’_ Her eyes widen, her expression dumbfounded, _‘You…you love him?!’_ I smile at her, ‘ _I do.’_ Kida smiles excitedly at me, ‘ _I approve of it! As long as he keeps you happy, then I’m happy!’_

And in that moment, everything aligned.


	9. Hurricane a Comin’

After we finished looking at the view, Kida takes Milo & I to see the village. As we look around we tell her about our companions that are with us. She was a tad confused due to their names, but that’s to be expected. We meet up with our group & eat dinner with my people. While the food looks weirder than in the cartoon, it tastes amazing!

Once we’ve finished eating, Kids turns to us, “Come! I want to show you both something!” She pulls me up and I grab Milo dragging him with me. We make it to a beautiful, quiet place near the water. 

Kida inclines her head towards me,  _“Aonani, come help me with this lantern.”_ I make my way to here while Milo had his back turned to us, gazing at the fireflies, “You know, Kida, the most we ever hoped to find was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery. Instead, we find a living thriving society. And we found out that you came from here, (Y/n).” He catches a firefly, “These guys are kinda cute when they’re not, you know, formed into a fiery column of death.”

Kida takes on a sad expression, “We are not thriving. True, our people live, but our culture is dying. We are like a stone the ocean beats against. With each passing year, a little more of us is worn away.” 

Milo looks at us with a solemn face, “I wish there was something I could do.” “I have brought you and my sister to this place to ask for your help. There is a mural here with writing all around the pictures.”

Milo gets excited, “Yeah, well, you came to the right guy.”  “Sister, we must swim to the mural.”  I nod to her, & unwrap my overlay covering that rests on my hips.

“Okay. Let’s see. Let’s start with this column right here. Uh, well, this...” He glances at us, “Uh, uh, (Y/n)? Uh...What are you doin’?” he laughs nervously. “We must swim to the mural Milo. You do swim, do you not?” “Oh, I swim, pretty girl. Pr... Pretty good! Pretty good. Good, swim good. Pretty good. I swim pretty good.”

Kida speaks, “Good. It is a fair distance to where we are going.” “Hey, you are talkin’ to the belly flop champ at Camp Runamuck.” We look down and see his pants are full of air like. Kida and I laugh as he attempts to rid his pants of the air pockets, making it sound like a fart.

Quickly getting over his embarrassment, he says, “Come on, we’re... We’re wasting time.” He then dives down before us, then coming back up, “Why don’t you lead the way, because... I have no idea where we’re going.” 

We all dive down and swim a great distance. I’m surprised I can hold my breath this long... We finally get to an air pocket and take deep breaths. “Are you two all right?” “Well, we didn’t drown, so...” “Good. Follow me.” We go back down and come to the Mural, letting Milo get a good look at it.He gestures to us to the surface, “This is amazing! A complete history of Atlantis!It’s just like Plato described it. Well, he was off on a few details, but…” 

“The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does the writing say about that?” 

“I don’t know yet. But we’re gonna find out. Come on.” We plunge back into the water and look at more of the picture. Milo looks at Kida’s and my necklaces in realization. We surface once again, “The heart of Atlantis!” “What?” “It’s the heart of Atlantis! That’s what the shepherd was talking about. It wasn’t a star, it was… It was some kind of crystal. Uh, like these! Don’t you get it? The power source I’ve been looking for, the bright light you remember. They’re the same thing!” Kida looks at me in disbelief, “That cannot be.” “It’s what’s keeping all these things… You, all of Atlantis alive.”

Kida looks confused, “Then where is it now?” “I don’t know, I don’t know. You’d think something this important would have been in the Journal, but…” I speak up, “Milo, didn’t you say that there was a part of the Journal that looked like a page had been torn out?” He looks at me, “The missing page.” “Why do I feel like Rourke has the page.” All three of us look at each other uneasy.

Once we make it back, Kida holds me back, _“_ _ I do not like where this is going sister. Is this what you were saying earlier to father, that they were the enemy?” “I have had a suspicion about Rourke and most of his crew…I never trusted them, which is why I said something to father.” _ She nods to me and we come out of the water, only to be yanked out by our hair. Kida and I start attacking the men trying to restrain us. “Y/N! LOOK OUT!” I turn just in time to see the end of a gun hit me in the head…before the world went dark.

3rd POV

As (Y/n) is knocked unconscious, Kida’s rage blazes and she fights to get to her sister. Milo, tried to warn her, is doing the same, as Audrey, Mole, Sweet, Cookie, Mrs. Packard, and Vinny worry about her, knowing they can’t interfere no matter how much they want to. Milo then turns to Rourke trying to explain that the Heart of Atlantis wasn’t what they thought it was. Milo’s mind was trying to telling them not to continue with the expedition, while his heart is telling him to rush to (Y/n) to make sure she was okay.

“Rourke, don’t do this.”

“Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you’d be left with an empty building. We’re just providing a necessary service to the archeological community.”

Mad, Milo replies, “Not interested.”

Rourke sighs, “I got to admit, I’m disappointed. You’re an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo. Don’t be like him. For once, do the smart thing.” Milo just glares at him, “I really hate it when negotiations go sour.” He snaps his fingers and Kida is pushed to the ground as (Y/n)’s unconscious body is flung on top of her. The soldier then cocks his gun and points it at both of them.

“Let’s try this again.”

~Time Skip~

Y/n POV

I hear voices as I start to come to. I do my best to remain silent as I am unaware of who is around me. I sluggishly open my eyes and see Nakoa, _“_ _ Nakoa? What…what’s going on?” _ He looks up at me quickly,  _ “Aonani! Thank goodness you’re alright! We’ve been so worried!” “What’s going on? The last thing I remember is coming out of the water.” “You were knocked unconscious. Since then, Kida has become one with the Heart of Atlantis. The men took her, but your suitor, your friends, and a group of ours went after her to save her. They just got back half an hour ago.” “I want to see them! Where are they?” _

As I ask that question, Milo and Kida burst through the curtain, “(Y/N)!/AONANI!” They cry in unison, soon all four of us entangled in a group hug. “You’re alright!” “Yes I’m fine, I’m okay.” As Kida and Nakoa let go, Milo only clings closer to me. I look to my cousins, “Where is father?” “He’s fine, he’s resting though from sustaining an injury from a gun.” I look at them, “What happened?”

_Flashback_

_As the expedition group tries to get the King to give up the location, he looks to see his youngest daughter missing. “Where is she? Aonani? Where is my daughter?!” Rourke smirks and snaps his fingers, his men bringing in an unconscious long lost princess, he head bleeding from where she was hit. After seeing this, his calm demeanor is gone. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!” The sheer volume causing everyone, even Rourke to wince in fear. “You see your majesty, I view this as an opportunity. Give up the location of the power source, and I’ll give you back your daughter…no more harm to come to her…”_

_The King torn, stares at his daughter. “…Fine…” He takes a step forward but a soldier fires at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He falls to the ground and Nakoa rushes to him as Kida thrashes trying to get to her father. She gets free and drops to his side, glaring at the soldier and Rourke with Nakoa._

_Sweet cautiously approaches, “I can help him…along with (Y/n).” The cousins look at each other and nod, taking their cousin and father to the healing tent._

_Present time_

“I want to see him.” They all nod and Milo picks me up off the bed, carrying me bridal style. “Milo I can walk, you don’t have to carry me.” “I know, but you were knocked in the head. I don’t want you to exert yourself too much and become dizzy.” I smile and nuzzle my head into his neck, watching as his cheeks glow red.

We make it to my father’s resting chamber, where we find him awake.  _“Aonani! It’s good to see you awake! You had me worried child!” “I’m sorry father. I’ll be mindful of that in the future.” “You better.”_ We spend about an hour talking to him, catching up on everything I missed while unconscious.

Soon enough, Milo takes me back to my room and tucks me into bed. “Thank you, Milo...” He looks up at me, “Oh it’s no problem. Don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.” I shake my head, “No, I mean... Thank you for saving my home, my sister, & our friends.” “Oh, yeah, I mean, I just couldn’t let Rourke and his group destroy Atlantis and her people. I especially couldn’t let him take your sister, not when you two just found each other again.”

I smile at him, “You’re my hero, Milo Thatch.” He smiled sheepishly, “A-anytime, (Y/n).” “So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” He sits on the edge of my bed, “Well, the expedition is now over so, we leave tomorrow morning.”

My face falls, “Tomorrow? You’re... You’re leaving tomorrow?” He nods, “Yeah. I mean, I have to go back home. I don’t want to, but I have to.” Desperate to persuade him to stay, I say, “Would there be inclined to stay, if you had a reason to?”

He sits there for a minute, “Yeah, yeah I mean if I had a very good reason to stay I would.” I nod my head, wanting to tell him how I feel, how I want him to stay with me in Atlantis. But, I can’t find it in me to speak.

“Um, listen (Y/n). I wanted you t-to know that I-I umm...I want...want to know if...if you’ll be there when we leave?” “Oh, umm of course, I couldn’t not see you all off...” He nods, “Alright, awesome. Well, I better get some sleep. Good night, (Y/n).” “Good night, Milo.”

As he walks to the door, I say, “Milo?” He turns back to me, “Yes?” We stare into each other’s eyes, neither of us willing to look away. “You said, that if you had a good enough reason, that you’d stay?” “Yes, exactly.” “W-would my love be enough for you to stay?”

Milo looks at me in disbelief, “Y-y-you love me?! Me? Milo Thatch? The pipe cleaner with eyes?” I walk to him, “Yes, Milo. I love you.” He then looks at me with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. “I love you too! Ever since you revealed yourself from the shadows at Mr. Whitmore’s house, I’ve cared for you. Those feelings have only gotten stronger, so strong that I can’t bear being away from you. My heart beats for you.”

I take his hands in mine, “Then stay. Stay with me.” He nods with no hesitation, “Yes! Yes, I’ll stay!” He then picks me up and spins me around. When he sets me back down, our gazes locked for a fleeting moment & I see Milo glance at my lips. He starts to lean in, centimeters away from my lips...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

We jump apart, “Who is it?” “It’s Nakoa, I just wanted to say good night cousin.” I laugh, “Good night!” “Night, Nakoa.”

After we hear his footsteps get smaller and quieter, “Well, umm, I better get to sleep.” “Would you stay with me, Milo?” He looks at me, “But what about...” “I could care least, I just want to sleep.

Milo makes up his mind, climbs into bed, and pulls me close to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. I snuggle into his side, “Good night, Milo.” “Good night, (Y/n).”

And right before sleep welcomes me into her waiting arms, I hear Milo whisper, “I love you.” 

And with that, I fall asleep, listening to Milo’s heart that beats for me.


	10. Epilogue

The next morning Milo, Kida, Nakoa, and I are seeing everyone off. Right now, I’m hugging Audrey...who won’t let go. “Audrey...you’ve been hugging me for 10 minutes. You’re going to have to let go sooner or later.” “But I’m not going to see you for a while! I’m going to miss you mí hermana!” She pulls back, only to hug me again.

When she finally lets go, we walk back over to the rest of group & see Kida putting a crystal around Vinny’s neck. “Atlantis will honor your names forever. I only wish there was more we could do for you.” “Uh, you know, thanks anyway, but I think we’re good.” We all turn to look at the Atlanteans loading up the narwhal vehicle with a payload of treasures.

“They’ll take you as far as the surface.” “We’re really going to mis you two, Milo, (Y/n).” Vinny comes over, “You know, I’m going to reopen the flower shop, and I’m going to think of you guys every single day, Monday through Friday, 9:00 to 5:00, Saturday until 2:00. Sunday... I’m going to take Sunday off, probably, and... Maybe I’ll go in for a couple of hours, you know. But August... I’m going to take August.”

Vinny finishes his small rant as Cookie comes to us, “I ain’t so good at speechifyin’, but I want you to have this.” He extends a pot full of mush, “It’s the bacon grease from the whole trip.” Milo stares at it, “Cookie, I...” Cookie cuts him off making a bunch of noises and walking off.

Audrey then runs up behind and gives him a sisterly kiss on the check. He flinches a bit, “Ah-ah. Two for flinching.” She punches him in the arm twice, “See you, Milo. Take good care of my sister. Or you’ll have me to deal with.” Milo pales a bit and nods his head frantically.

“Hey, Milo! Heh-heh!” Mole pops out of the ground, covered in dirt and bugs. I take a step back, his odor making my nose shrivel. “Mole. Mole. Wow. Hey, well...Good bye Mole.”

Sweet speaks up, “Now, you sure you want to stay? There’s a hero’s welcome waiting for the man who discovered Atlantis.” “Ah, I don’t think the world needs another hero. Besides, I hear there’s an opening down here for an expert in gibberish.” “You take good care of yourself Milo Thatch.” “Yeah. You, too, Sweet.”

Sweet pulls Milo into a hug, “Come here.” He hugs him so tight, I hear his back crack, “Sweet, uh, before you go, could you...” “No problem.” Sweet then corrects Milo’s neck. “Ah. Oh. Thanks.” “Oh, you’re getting a bill. Take care (Y/n)!” I wave to him, “You too Sweet.”

Mrs. Packard says, “Can we go home now?” “Come on, y’all. Let’s get one last shot in front of the fish.” Milo takes my hand as we all walk to the treasure and pose. “Say _gochk!” “Gochk!”_

After we watch them fly off, I turn to Milo smiling. He looks to me, “What?” “Come with me!” I drag him to the statue that Kida showed us and we watched the flying vehicle carrying our friends.

“I’ll never get used to this view. It’s breathtaking.” “Yeah, but I think you’re more gorgeous than this view.” I look at him and pull him to me, “You cheesy romantic.” He smiles down at me, once again glancing at my lips. We gaze into each other’s eyes as the distance between us gets smaller. We are once again, centimeters apart, but this time...there is no one to interrupt.

Milo’s lips softly clash upon mine, molding together in our first kiss. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss, making it more passionate. We only separate when the need for oxygen becomes too much. We smile at each other as we are still encompassed in each other’s arms. “So, what now?” “Now...we enjoy whatever good things life throws at us.”

~250 years later~

I stand right at the edge of the lake that leads to the mural that tells of Atlantis’s history eyes closed, taking in the fresh air. As I listen to the sounds of nature, I wrap my arms around my, once again, swollen stomach. I open my eyes once I feel tiny arms wrap around my legs.

Looking down I see my two gorgeous twins adorned with natural white hair and ice blue eyes. “Hide us! Hide us!” Shaking my head with a fond smile, I ask, “What did you two do this time?” My little girl answers sheepishly, “We may have hidden papa’s glasses…But it was Thad’s idea!” “No it wasn’t! It was your idea Mulan!” I intervene, “Ok, ok, that’s enough you two.”

“THAD! MULAN!” The twins look at each other, “Uh oh…” Rushing out of the bushes, Milo bursts out squinting due to the lack of his glasses, “Where are my glasses?! I can’t see anything without them, you know this!” Trying to defend he and his sister’s reasoning, Thad responds, “But it’s funny papa. Plus you did the same thing with mom’s necklace and you were laughing when she wasn’t looking. We’re just copying you.”

I look up to Milo, “YOU were the one who hid my necklace?! Milo! I was losing my mind looking for that!” He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “But you don’t need it to see like I need my glasses!” “Milo!” “Sorry, honey…” The twins giggle at Milo, as Kida comes out in her chief attire, “AUNTIE KIDA!!” “My niece and nephew! How are you two?” “We’re fine.” “We hid dad’s glasses.” “I know, that’s why I’m here.” Kida pulls Milo’s glasses out of her pocket, “I found these in the plant outside your dwelling. I figured my brother-in-law would want to see.”

She tosses the glasses to Milo, who fumbles to catch them. I shake my head at him, “250 years and your coordination still hasn’t improved.” “HEY!” We all laugh at Milo.

“She is right, son. Long you’ve been here...but your coordination can’t be helped.” We look over to see father coming over with the assistance of Nakoa. “Greetings Aonani.” “Hey favorite cousin!” I laugh at them, “Hey dad, hi cousin.”

Nakoa looks at me with mock hurt, “I’m not your favorite cousin?! Well then...” “Nakoa...you’re my only cousin...” “Oh, right.”

“GRANDPA!!! COUSIN NAKOA!!!” The twins jump on them, “Kids, be careful please.” “Yea mom/mama.” As I watch them interact with our family, Milo comes over, “How’s the little one?” I smile at him, “Good. They let my sleep all through the night last night for the first time in months.”

Milo hugs me from behind, “It’s been a good 250 years.” “And we’re only just beginning.”


End file.
